User talk:AxG
Evan EvanpF1 keeps on adding unnecessary links on the section and it had to be reverted multiple times.--Muzzarino 23:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Potential Hacker Alert Sorry for the urgent message, but User:Cathyxing11171111 created YTV@ and wrote "hi this is logopedia I am using a account I hack it". Worried we got a hacker on our hands. I urge you to please take care of this, very worried. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Brit Awards Logo Fix Thanks so much for helping me with the Brit Awards 2016 logo, I truly appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oh by the way, just a fair warning, Mateus2003 is back. There is another user, Mateusz11113, who just joined today as well. I am officially considering Mateus a known sockpuppet. Can I ask that you do something about him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:18, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello again. I'm having more SVG uploading trouble with File:Snap Inc.svg. Mind if I please ask for your help to fix it? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Response Inkscape does not seem to work on my Mac anymore, so I end up having to search up images from Wikipedia to upload if there are any there. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience in the future. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Bridge TV Dance Please, rename Bridge TV Dance to Bridge Dance because of this. Itogi (talk) 10:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done, also moved Bridge TV Classic to Bridge Classic per that source. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:41, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Northern Ireland Councils Thank you for creating the Northern Ireland councils pages - but, they did not need to be in both the 'Northern Ireland' and 'United Kingdom' categories (as the NI category is already in the UK category). I have/will remove the UK category from these NI town pages so as to keep the United Kingdom page relatively clutter free (which is remarkably is compared to most countries) - Hope you don't think I'm meddling ProfessorLogos (talk) 18:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Bunnings (UK) Somebody has renamed the Bunnings (UK) page in error - it needs to go back to Homebase - although Bunnings have bought Homebase, they have only renamed 1 site in St Albans for a trial (I know as I work for Homebase) - could you rename this back for me - I seem to have been removed as an admin (don't know why) so I am unable to. Thanks. MrLogos (talk) 20:11, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition has been produced before. Please restore it. Thank you. :) Oops. Sorry. Intel Pentium 4 Extreme Edition is back and please DO NOT EVER DELETE IT AGAIN. Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 00:24, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Ⅰ = Roman Numeral One Ⅱ = Roman Numeral Two Ⅲ = Roman Numeral Three Bicycleride458 (talk) 01:02, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank for you doing this - I have no real interest in becoming an admin again - simply don't have the time - (I was rather perplexed at this one though - he would berate other users (including myself, Wikia staff, and others) !! MrLogos (talk) 13:05, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Television Centre Please, rename BBC Television Centre into Television Centre because it doesn't belong to BBC anymore. Itogi (talk) 15:04, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Disney Channel Original logo variant seen on the Aussie version of As the Bell Rings I need to talk this over with you and the other users incase they haven't noticed as I've been reported by MindsEyeTHPS for the logo I did not create myself, the Disney Channel Originals logo that was spotted on the third season of As the Bell Rings (Austrailia version) which aired in 2009. Here's the proof where that logo is located in that comes after the Crackerjack logo. The thread about the variant was created on CLG Wiki about the logo ENunn found on australiadisney's YouTube channel.Muzzarino 04:51, March 7, 2017 (UTC) There are more fake logos Hello AxG. I see that you deleted a lot of user-made logos. Thank you for that. But there still more fakes out there. Please deleted them. And remember: Keep Up the Good Work!!! Darkwing Brony (talk) 19:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Problem with SVG file I wasn't able to paste true SVG czech Nova TV from 1994 file. It was to have been blue-red logo and is blue. Rzeszyca (talk) 09:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Being an admin Will you please make me an admin? Thank you :) Bicycleride458 (talk) 07:39, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Stop removing my vector logo Why? It's the best I can do. It accuratelly 'fells like no one likes me now. These are the ones. :Any vector drawing should accurately depict the original the image: : :The SVG is not close enough to be called an accurately depiction, mainly due to its wobbly curves. -- '[[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:18, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It's the best I can do, just respect me! :::If we have an SVG then we use it due to its better quality, the same same can also be said for the other way if a PNG/JPG is better quality than an SVG we use them. Your SVG does not improve the quality over the original, that's why I've removed again and again. If every person uploaded files like that quoting "It's the best I can do" then the guidelines of Logopedia are essentially worthless. ::::Not only that, it gives other vector-happy users an excuse to exercise their right to post lackluster "re-creations" of logos that were never seen or used in print and stationary outside of on-screen appearances. This is a logo repository, not a playground. Any further disrespect from you and your SVG friends will be met with extreme discipline. You have been warned. Snelfu (talk) 10:32, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can I use this recreation that you can see on the right? Itogi (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The VCI (Video Collection International) logo isn't drawn correctly and is why I reverted the edit by [http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:PBS66Wikia PBS66Wikia]. However, my edit has now been reverted, please could you resolve this situation, thank you. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :@PBS66Wikia: Consider this as your final warning, I've just seen and reverted your edit to Viacom 18 based on the SVG you've added, compare the original (top) with your SVG (bottom): -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! :::Emotion is something that does not show well when written, all that is asked is that you confirm to the guildlines, and make sure that logos are accurate, even if that means just uploading a PNG, rather than trying to recreate it to SVG. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Message from Bicycleride458 Wait a minute! Would you please add my admin rights'''a and '''bureaucrat rights on my account? Bicycleride458 (talk) 21:41, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :No, I've already told you what to do on your talk page. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:02, March 22, 2017 (UTC)